Maldita sea
by SaNGreX
Summary: -¿Ca-Catra?- dije insegura -¿Ummm?- ella se abrazó a mí -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?... Di-digo no.. no me molesta, pero el cuarto lo estoy compartiendo con Bow y Glimmer- dije intentando conseguir una respuesta


**MALDITA SEA**

Estoy en el cuarto del hospedaje que alquilé junto a mis amigos con los cuales estamos en un viaje de estudios de la universidad, el docente que estaba a cargo de mi salón dijo que vayamos a conseguir un lugar para dormir esta noche y que estuviéramos temprano en la plaza para reanudar nuestro recorrido mañana, a lo que muchos de mis compañeros entendieron "vayan a alguna discoteca y tomen a morir", no los entiendo en realidad, pero tampoco pienso hacerlo, la bebida jamás ha sido un atractivo en mi vida tal es mi opinión sobre eso que incluso podría decir que es algo que desprecio, pero el punto es que es aburrido estar aquí sola en el cuarto, Glimmer y Bow intentaron llevarme a la dichosa discoteca donde estaban nuestros compañeros, a la cual accedí ir después de tanta insistencia de su parte, lo que no contábamos los tres era que a los pocos minutos de estar ahí yo ya quería irme, no me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero realmente estar en esos ambientes nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Regresé al cuarto junto a Bow, que insistió en acompañarme aunque yo no acepté su oferta, una vez llegamos al cuarto abrí la puerta y le entregué la llave para que volviera junto a Glimmer y ambos volvieran una vez que terminaran de divertirse en ese lugar, él, aunque inseguro, aceptó y me dejó sola; yo estaba divirtiéndome mirando una película super genial en la televisión, aunque no sé en que momento terminé dormida, desperté algo soñolienta cuando sentí que alguien se acostó en mi brazo, me sorprendí verla ahí.

-¿Ca-Catra?- dije insegura

-¿Ummm?- ella se abrazó a mí

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?... Di-digo no.. no me molesta, pero el cuarto lo estoy compartiendo con Bow y Glimmer- dije intentando conseguir una respuesta

-¡Qué!- me respondió amarga abriendo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tiene.

* * *

¡Oh cierto! no les comenté que estoy enamorada de Catra, una amiga de la universidad a la que conocí en uno de los cursos que sin querer jalé por ciertos problemas, ella es una chica muy linda, media loca como diría Swiftwind, el cual me ha aconsejado muchas veces que debería de dejar que ella sea feliz con su enamorado ya que ambos tienen una relación muy estable, no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero algo en ella me atrae incluso sin que yo me de cuenta; no es mi culpa que ella sea una chica como ninguna otra y que me tenga bajo sus garras, jajaja es gracioso eso último por que el apodo que le di fue gatita; en fin la cuestión es que no puedo permitirme sentir algo más que amistad por Catra, pero al parecer el corazón nunca escucha razones así que estoy en un grave problema amoroso.

* * *

-Estoy compartiendo el cuarto con Bow y Glimmer - volví a mencionarle y ella se puso a reír y capté el olor a alcohol

-Realmente el alcohol no te hace bien Adora, ¿Acaso olvidaste que el cuarto lo alquilamos las dos?

-¿En serio?- respondí insegura- Estoy segura que alquilé el cuarto con ellos dos

-No, alquilaste el cuarto para nosotras dos, así que ponte a dormir que no puedo estar cómoda si estas sentada

-Umm, está bien - agregué mientras me recostaba- ¿Tomaste alcohol?

-Si, aunque lo más exacto es decir que tomamos alcohol, pero te devolviste antes y me dejaste solita- me respondió mientras me abrazaba

-Oh en-entiendo to-tomamos, lo-lo siento Catra- me sonrojé y no sabía que hacer, ella nunca me abrazaba y mucho menos colocaba sus labios cerca a mi cuello

-Mmmm no importa- dijo y sentí como sus labios se movían en mi piel yo no sabía que hacer, ¡Maldita sea ella esta poniéndome en aprietos, piensa en la biblia Adora, en la biblia!

-E-e-entonces bue-bue-buenas noches Catra

-Buenas noches

No podía dormir sintiendo la sensación de su respiración en mi cuello, parece que ella lo notó por que se levantó molesta.

-Si te incomoda dormir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo- me espetó enojada mientras intentaba irse, no sabía que hacer pero de un momento a otro la abracé por detrás y la intenté recostar a la cama junto a mí, aunque no fue un trabajo fácil por que ella de lo enojada que estaba intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo tenía la ventaja en fuerza así que al final me salí con la mía mientras ella refunfuñaba.

-No me incomoda dormir contigo, es... es solo que no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí... conmigo- le susurré en la oreja mientras aún la tenía bajo mis brazos- y que te portes como toda una gatita buscando atención- agregué lo ultimo bromeando sin saber de donde saqué el valor para hacerlo, ella nunca se tomaba bien mis bromas, debo de decir que en varias ocasiones tuvimos pequeñas discusiones por ese tema, pero ella estaba aquí y se removía buscando voltear su cuerpo hacia mi mientras murmuraba un "déjame ir". Yo por obvias razones no le hice caso, me agradaba tenerla en mis brazos aunque fuera en contadas ocasiones y no iba a perder mi oportunidad de dormir así aunque fuera solo esta vez, luego de un rato se cansó de intentar escapar de mi trampa mortal y me permití relajarme un rato.

-Debe de ser un sueño

-¿El que?

-El que estés aquí conmigo... así, por que no encuentro otra explicación para este momento, tenerte entre mis brazos sin preocuparme de lo que pasará mañana... te quiero

-Yo también te quiero

-Lo sé, pero tú no me quieres de la forma en la que te quiero yo, tu cariño es solo amistad, es solo eso, yo te quiero de una forma distinta, te quiero tanto que a veces duele, duele saber que estas con él, duele saber que él tiene tú corazón, que cada te quiero que le dices a él es de la forma en la que quisiera que me lo dijeras a mí, duele saber que nunca tendré la oportunidad de decir que eres mía por que ya eres de alguien más, duele reprimirse cada vez que hablamos, cada vez que tenemos algún contacto, yo debo de reprimir mis acciones y mis palabras por miedo a perder tu amistad, por que no quiero que pienses que debo alejarme de ti por solo albergar estos sentimientos que muchas veces quiero dejar de sentir, que yo...- No me di cuenta en qué momento ella se había volteado, aun peor no sabía en que momento se había acercado tanto como para sellar sus labios con los míos, pero se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien que luego de no darle respuesta alguna empecé a querer profundizar el contacto, quería más, pero la falta de aire hizo su trabajo, no me importó, ni bien lo recuperé volví a buscar ese contacto que tanto había ansiado, ella no había dicho nada, solo correspondió mi pedido, luego de un momento sentí como ella se colocaba encima mío, entre besos le dije que la amaba y ella también me lo decía.

Me desconocí cuando baje mis labios hacia su cuello, luego bajaba poco a poco más abajo, mientras ella soltaba ciertos sonidos que se hacían música para mis oídos, quería escuchar más, de repente me llamaba la atención dejar una marca en su cuerpo, una que dejara en claro que ella era mía y no su enamorado...¡OH POR DIOS!¡SU ENAMORADO!.. cuando recordé esto me separé casi inmediatamente de ella, Catra me miraba curiosa y decepcionada (?) no sabría describirlo, pero mi huida no llego muy lejos por que ella seguía encima mío.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó y juro que quise abrazarla, pero me retuve

-Tu enamorado- respondí desviando mi mirada

-¿Qué tiene?- me respondió curiosa

-¡¿Co-cómo que qué tiene?! Tienes pareja Catra, no podemos... no puedes hacerle esto a él- dije reprimiendo mis impulsos, haciendo uso de todo el poco autocontrol que tenía en estos momentos, ya que no era correcto hacer que ella se convierta en una infiel a causa mía, sentí como ella colocaba sus brazos en mi cabeza y hacía que la mirara.

-Primero, él nunca fue mi pareja, fue mi enamorado; segundo, rompimos hace poco- respondió ella mientras me daba un beso y mordía mi labio inferior

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿E-en serio?!- no pude salir de mi asombro

-Si ummm, ¿no decías que esto era como un sueño? pues disfrútalo- agregó mientras bajaba sus besos a mi cuello y sentía sus intenciones de dejarme una marca, no opuse resistencia, pero justo en ese momento...

* * *

-¡ADORAA! ¡Vete más al rincón!- Me dice Glimmer un poco borracha, yo estaba en shock hace unos instantes estaba con Catra encima mío y yo -¿Adora?- agrega un poco preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?¿Qué?¿Yo?... si... si Glimmer estoy bien- digo ya mas consciente de la situación - solo fue un sueño- digo para mi, pero Glimmer escucha

-¿Qué sueño? ¿Qué soñaste?- agrega realmente curiosa curiosamente pasándose su borrachera

-No, nada - digo recomponiendome y mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Bow? - agrego al no verlo

-Está en el baño dándose una ducha - responde divertida

-Oh... ese Bow... entonces ¿Qué tal les fue?- empiezo una pequeña conversación con Glimmer

-Solo era un sueño, un maldito sueño realista, maldita sea- digo en mis pensamientos antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyy eso mis queridos lectores, es todo lo que contaré en este pequeño Oneshot, la idea la saqué de algo que nunca me pasará en la vida real ya que la chica que me gusta nunca se fijaría en mi, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño pedacito de mi vida por que si, es real, por lo menos el 10% de este capítulo lo es ya que realmente me fui de viaje de estudios, me regresé de la discoteca y mis amigos me despertaron para moverme al rincón ya que los tres alquilamos un cuarto con una sola cama que al final compartimos xD, bueno cosas de la vida.. no lo vayais a intentar en ningun hospedaje niños y niñas, este es un consejo de SanGreX.

Bye bye  
SanGreX


End file.
